the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Reficul
Reficul (リフィカル) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden. The Devil of her own world, she went to give Kcalb aid in exchange for his attendance to a Devil's Meeting. Appearance Reficul has long white hair, with long curvy horns sticking out the top, and two red earrings pierced into her right horn. She has red eyes, and six black wings. She seems to be wearing headphones. She wears a black vest, with a gray collar shirt underneath. She wears one long black skirt with a cutaway in the front, showing that she wears a shorter pleated skirt underneath. She wears long gray striped socks, which extend above her long black boots (which have little bat wings sticking out near the top) Her tail resembles a Club on that of playing cards. Like everyone else, she also has white skin. Personality She is straightforward and blunt, with full confidence in whatever she does. Her idea of being polite is violence, as demonstrated when she chokes Emalf just to get some simple directions. Despite this, she does help out Etihw and Kcalb, her opinion being that their world was an oddity of peace, and she felt it should stay that way. Relationships Gray Garden Cast *Kcalb - Kcalb and Reficul are acquaintances on generally good terms. Because of this, Reficul bears no ill will to The Gray Garden, and helps him and Etihw out. *Ivlis - Although not very prominent in-game, in general Reficul makes it a hobby to bully Ivlis mercilessly, along with another Devil in Mogeko's verse, Satanick. It's quite possible that she partially helped The Gray Garden just to mess with Ivlis's plan. Family *Sin - Wife, they deeply love each other. *Mors - Son, Mors respects Reciful. *Lzet - Lover as well as her secretary. Others *Satanick - Acquaintance, and a fellow Devil who bullies Ivlis alongside her. Gameplay When playing as her in the game, she is very powerful (Level 50) and wipes out anything standing in her way, being very blunt about it. After she saves Wodahs, she goes to save Yosafire and co. only to learn that the portal leading to that world is blocked off and the best she could do is break them out of jail. Trivia * Her name is "Lucifer" backwards. ** It is possible that Mogeko/Deep Sea Prisoner also based off Reficul's weapon on Lucifer, considering that the meaning of the latter literally means "Morning Star". * Reficul is implied to know Lowrie who is from her world. * Reficul was apparently a seraph before and fell to become a demon and eventually the Devil of her world. However, there is no canon backstory to how Reficul fell and became a Devil. * Her right-hand man, Lzet, is her lover. The relationship is consented by Sin, her stating that it is understandable to love more than one person. * Despite the fact that all the angels in her world have blue eyes, Reciful was depicted to be the only angel to have red eyes even before she became a devil. Gallery Reficul Introduction.png Emalf gets his ass handed to him.png wow.png image.jpg|Happy Halloween Passing Angel.jpg M608.png M190.png 1025-7.png Male Reficul.jpg reficul2.png 478.png|''Lzet and Reficul'' 1064.png|Reficul torturing Ivlis by a method called "Spanish Donkey" 1063.png|Reficul (♂) and Sin 1071-1-.png funamushi2.png|''Reficul and Ivlis reading Satanick's novel'' m437.png 858.png|''The Devils'' Category:Characters Category:Otherworldly Category:Female Characters Category:Devils